Good Friend vs Best Friend
by ShioriErz
Summary: Best friend is also synonymous to the word 'crazy'. So, if you add the already crazy GOM to the mix, you know it's only a matter of time before you get caught up with their craziness. AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Author's note: To those of you that have been reading House of Shiori, this is my apology gift for taking so long to update. Enjoy ;)**

**Warnings: OOC!ness, grammar/spelling**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Good Friend: Will ask why you're crying._

_Best Friend: Already has the shovel ready to bury the loser that made you cry._

It was a known fact that Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki were childhood friends. It was also a known fact that if the other was in trouble, the other will not hesitate to lend a helping hand. That was how close their bond was. One could even say that they were practically siblings. During middle school, the both of them met the rest of the people that would later known as Generation of Miracles and needless to say, despite some oddities and quirks, all of them bonded well. In fact, they bonded so well that if you make one of them hurt, you would have the others chasing you until the end of time…or at least until you die a slow and painful death.

So, it was not really a strange occurrence for one tanned teen or better known as Aomine Daiki, to stomp off to Momoi's class in anger after knowing that someone made her cry. When he arrived, he saw that the pink haired teen was currently being comforted by the other manager of the basketball club.

"Why are you crying, Satsuki-chan?"

"Uhh…Some of the first string members groped me. They also threatened to hurt me if I tell anyone about it."

"How awful! Don't worry, Satsuki-chan. We can walk together from our class to the gym so that they won't have the chance to do it again."

Momoi looked at the brunette in front of her with teary eyes and huged her.

"Uwwahh! Thank you so much, Mari-chan!"

Aomine left the classroom with thousand of ways to tor-reprimand the first string members. After all, it was his duty as the regular. Probably. Maybe. He hoped Akashi would not kill him for it. After practice ended, he spewed excuses how he had something to do and the others should go without him. Akashi raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie but decided to let it slide. For now. It would not do to make his Tetsuya wait, after all.

As soon as everyone had gone home, Aomine walked to the back of the gym where he had ask some first string members to wait earlier. When he spotted them, he let a terrifying grin to decorate his face. The poor members were already praying by now, hoping that whatever they did to piss him off were not something that warranted their deaths. The grin grew at the sight of the obviously quivering basketball club members and for a second Aomine wondered if Akashi had rubbed off on him.

"A-Aomine, w-why did y-you ask us t-to stay?"

"You see, someone told me that some idiots made Satsuki cry. Do you know who they are?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Who?"

"U-Us?"

The answer came out as a question instead. Aomine's grin grew wider and he tilted his head to the right for effect.

"That's right. And what did you guys do?"

"W-We g-groped her and t-threatened her n-not to tell a-anyone about it."

"Yes. So, do you know what's going to happen to you?"

"Y-You're going to l-let us go after w-we apologize to her?"

"You're half right. All of you will apologize to Satsuki but you will do it after you get a bea-I mean, reminder not to do anything like this ever again."

He slowly closed their distance and the terrified students could only whimper in fear. They prayed to whatever deity up there that they would survive this. Sounds of shrieking, whimpering and skin slapping against skin could be heard throughout the school. Fortunately for Aomine and unfortunately for the students, EVERYONE had gone home.

The next morning, school went as usual for seven certain people. Momoi was puzzled yet happy that no one harassed her. Aomine smirked and proceeded to sleep without even waiting for the teacher to come. Momoi sighed exasperatedly but decided to not let her childhood friend's antics to ruin her day. Meanwhile, a certain Emperor was puzzled at the five resignation letters on his desk. He turned towards Kuroko and said, "Tetsuya, did you saw who sent this?"

Kuroko shook his head and answered, "No, I didn't, Sei-kun."

"I swear this was not on my desk yesterday."

"Perhaps they put it after we had gone home. We did go home rather early yesterday."

"I see. Well then, I suppose I'll discuss this with the Coach later."

After school, everyone could clearly see that Aomine was way too energetic and happy. Akashi remembered that Aomine stayed later than them yesterday and wanted to ask if he had seen the idiots that wanted to resign yet did not saw fit to write their name on the resignation letters but something stopped him. That something being the conversation between Momoi and the other manager of the basketball club.

"Eh? They didn't bother you today, Satsuki-chan?"

Momoi shook her head and replied, "Nope. In fact, when they saw me this morning, they ran like Aka-chan is mad."

"I see…Well, good for you then."

Akashi thought about how he heard rumours of Momoi being harassed by some students, Aomine staying back yesterday, the same students that harassed Momoi avoiding her today and lastly, the sudden resignation letters. It did not take him long to figure it out and once he did, he smirked.

"Heh…Who knows Daiki actually has this side to him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: OMG! You guys can't imagine how happy I am to see the review, favs and follows. As a token of my gratitude, I present to you the next chapter of Good Friend vs Best Friend. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Good Friend: Will help you cry when you are rejected by a boy_

_Best Friend: Will go up to the boy and say "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"_

Everyone knew that Momoi Satsuki liked Kuroko Tetsuya. Heck, even a blind person knew as every time she saw him, she would squeal and say "Tetsu-kun~" So, it was not really a strange occurrence to see her crying after she was rejected by the light blue haired boy.

"Tetsu-kun~ Why? Uwahhh…."

"What's wrong, Satsuki-chan?"

"I confessed to Tetsu-kun today but he said that he already has a lover."

"I see…Just let it out, Satsuki-chan."

Aomine who happened to pass by the stairs saw this and was immediately angered. Screw the fact that Tetsu was his partner, no one made Satsuki cry. With that thought in mind, he confronted Kuroko as soon as the last bell rang.

"Oi, Tetsu! Why did you make Satsuki cry?!"

"It wasn't my intention to make her cry, Aomine-kun."

"You know that she likes you, Tetsu."

"I didn't know that she likes me until she confessed to me, Aomine-kun."

"Seriously?! It was so obvious, Tetsu! How dense can you be?! Why did you reject her?!"

"I already have a lover, Aomine-kun."

"Then, break up with her and date- Wait?! You have a lover?! I thought you were asexual!"

"Where did you get that ridiculous notion from, Aomine-kun?"

"Arrghhh! Whatever! To pick another girl instead of Satsuki must mean that there's something wrong with you."

"No, it doesn't. Besides, my lover is-"

"Ah ha! You're gay, aren't you?"

Aomine pointed one finger towards the indifferent Kuroko, right in front of his face. Kuroko stared at said finger and said, "Aomine-kun, I will appreciate it if you remove your finger."

"You're not denying it, so you're really a gay."

"Yes, I am."

"What the fuck?! I can accept if you choose a girl over Satsuki but a guy?! Who is this lover of yours?!"

"I think you should shut up now, Aomine-kun."

"I'm gonna beat him to a pulp, Tetsu!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Aomine-kun."

"Whaddya mean, Tetsu?"

"Behind you."

But before Aomine could turn around, a new voice permeated the air.

"What did you just said, Daiki?"

Aomine visibly stiffened while Kuroko smiled slightly seeing his lover. The former slowly turned around and was greeted with the sight of a silently seething Akashi.

"A-Akashi?"

"So, what did you want to do to me, Daiki?"

Aomine's eyes were frantically searching for an escape route and he found it. It was a slim chance but if he did it right, he would get to live a few seconds longer.

"N-Nothing."

"Really? Because I thought I heard you saying you want to 'beat him to a pulp' just now."

Deciding that it was time to run, Aomine said "Fuck this.", turned around and hightailed out of there. Akashi whipped out his scissors and chased Aomine with a maniacal grin on his face. Kuroko sighed at the antics of his lover and light.

"We'll miss you, Aomine-kun."

After a short pause, he added, "Probably."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: WOW! Just wow! I left my laptop alone for a few hours and this happens! Thank you so much! Unfortunately, I have some bad news. I'm going on a hiatus for a few weeks as I have a part-time job at my aunt's workplace so... yeah.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Good Friend: Won't let you do stupid things _

_Best Friend: Won't let you do stupid things ALONE_

No one could argue the fact that one Aomine Daiki was an idiot. Nor could they argue the fact that one Kise Ryota was reckless. So, when the two of them were together, chaos and destruction always followed. And when chaos and destruction followed, one Akashi Seijuro would be there to 'punish those idiots'. So when Kise explained his plan to Aomine and the latter agreeing, this outcome was inevitable.

It all started when Kise was curious about Akashi and wondered if there was anything that Akashi was not good at, anything at all. So with that in mind, he approached Aomine.

"Nee, nee, Aominecchi."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever wondered about Akashicchi's weakness? I mean, no one is perfect so there must be something that Akashicchi can't do."

"Now that I think about it, does that monster even have a weakness? Okay, that's it! I'm in, Kise."

"I know you would agree, Aominecchi."

Forgetting the fact that no one messes with Akashi, the two idiots started to plan for finding Akashi's weakness. Curiousity killed the cat.

Plan 1: Ask Akashi to play musical instruments.

Kise dragged Akashi to the music room as soon as the basketball club captain went out of his classroom, so the startled red head did not have any chance to protest or kill Kise. When he snapped out of it however, was a different story altogether.

"What is the meaning of this, Ryota?"

Sweating bullets, Kise replied with "K-Kurokocchi said he wanted to hear you play the piano." Akashi raised a delicate eyebrow but said, "Is that so? Let's not keep him waiting then." Kise almost let out a sigh of pure relief but managed to hold it in.

When they arrived at the music room, it turned out that Kuroko was indeed there to hear Akashi play the piano, courtesy of Aomine and his sometimes working brain. Akashi wasted no time to play Fur Elise by Beethoven and managed to capture Kuroko's heart again. Kise was perplexed while Aomine 'tch'ed.

"Akashi, why don't you try playing the violin next?"

"And why should I listen to you, Daiki?"

"I want to hear you play the violin, Sei-kun."

"Of course. Anything for my Tetsuya."

Akashi played Beethoven's Kreutzer Sonata and Kuroko pretty much fell in love with Akashi, again. Kise and Aomine gritted their teeth in anger and disappointment, again. This went for any musical instruments they could think of. Saxophone, clarinets, flute, cello…Anything and everything. In the end, they went with plan number two.

Plan 2: Ask Akashi to sing.

"What are we doing here, Daiki?"

The GOM and Momoi were at a karaoke as Aomine was very, very sure that Akashi sucked at singing. Kise was doubtful but in the end, he relented. They managed to persuade Kuroko to bring Akashi with some crap about wanting to celebrate their victory to which the innocent shadow just nodded to.

"A-Ahaha…I just want to have fun and I suddenly feel like singing, Akashi."

"I see."

Aomine handed the microphone to Akashi and Akashi chose a random song. Aomine and Kise were at the edge of their seats with Aomine desperately hoping Akashi would sound like a dying frog. Their expectations, however, were blown to bits when Akashi's soft, velvety voice managed to make Kuroko swoon when he sang 'Just The Way You Are'. Again, they gritted their teeth but did not give up.

Plan 3: Snowboarding.

"Why snowboarding, Kise?"

"Akashicchi knows how to ride a horse so I think maybe he doesn't know snowboarding. He doesn't seem to be the type to like snow, anyway."

"Where on earth are we going to find snow in the middle of freaking summer?"

"I've got that covered."

By 'covered', Kise meant that he bribed Kuroko with a month worth of vanilla milkshake to persuade Akashi to bring them to Antartica to escape the summer heat. It was not really a lie, though. Kise and Kuroko did not want to deal with the heat. So, the next morning, all the GOM and Momoi were on a plane to Antartica.

Again, when Kise asked Akashi to teach him how to snowboard, Akashi explained it in details and even went as far as to show his incredible skills. Aomine and Kise could only watch in pure amazement.

"Curse you, Akashi. I swear I will find your weakness. Oi, Kise. Let's start the next plan."

Their plans ended up in failure each and every time, to the point that both of them were starting to feel frustrated. The plans ranged from decent…

Plan 34: Ask Akashi to dance.

He completely dominated the dance floor… and Kuroko.

…to completely outrageous and self-harming plans.

Plan 29: Making a bomb.

They were still wondering how Akashi managed to make a bomb out of a bento box of all things.

"Tch…That's it. If he managed to pass the next one, I'm giving up."

"I agree, Aominecchi."

Akashi and Kuroko knew the both of them were up to something but since Kuroko was amused by it and he managed to bed his boyfriend a few times, Akashi decided to ignore the foreboding feeling in his chest. He really should not have done that.

Plan 65: Ask Akashi to cook.

"Tell me why didn't we think of this earlier?"

"You thought that Akashicchi will be good at it too but in the end decided to use it as a last resort."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Here they come."

Aomine and Kise proposed a cooking competition within their circle of friends and one amused Kuroko Tetsuya decided to join. When Kuroko joined, Akashi was in it by proxy and when Akashi was in it, everyone had to join no matter what. All the boys conveniently forgot Momoi's cooking skills or lack thereof.

All of them mused on what to make until Kise suggested a milkshake. Seeing another opportunity to bed his boyfriend, Akashi immediately agree and any complaints died at their throats. They prepared themselves while Kuroko sat at a special seat prepared by Akashi as he was the judge.

At first, all was going well and surprisingly, Momoi's milkshake were turning out to be edible and would not poison someone. But, when you were talking about the GOM, you knew there was no such thing as peaceful day. Kise was the first to realize what Akashi was creating.

"A-Akashicchi, what was that white blob that you put in inside your blender?"

"Ah…That was tofu, Ryota. Tetsuya needs to drink healthy drinks."

Kise blanched, Aomine turned green (yes, it was visible.), Momoi gasped, Midorima's glasses cracked, Murasakibara wisely decided not to comment while Kuroko turned pale, if it was possible.

"S-Sei-kun, I think it would be better if you just make me a normal milkshake."

"Nonsense, Tetsuya. Nothing but the best for you."

Akashi proceeded to throw random things there and Midorima thought he saw Akashi throwing ginseng. With each ingredient being added, Kuroko's face looked sicker and he desperately hoped for something, anything to happen so he would not have to drink that monstrosity. Fortunately for him, that something being Kise stepping on Murasakibara's snacks.

"I'm sorry, Murassakibaracchi!"

"I will crush you, Ki-chin."

Murasakibara chased Kise around the school's kitchen and Kise accidentally bumped to Momoi. Being startled, Momoi accidentally threw a knife towards Midorima who ducked and that knife was stuck at the back side of Akashi's blender. Said person did not notice and was about to press the switch. Aomine was about to stop him but Murasakibara ran into him and he pressed the switch instead.

As expected, the machine went 'boom' and the mixture was flung in every direction. All of them were splattered with it except for Kuroko who managed to hide behind the chair. Midorima and Momoi swallowed some of it and immediately dropped on the floor. Murasakibara banged his head on the wall after running into Aomine and was unconscious.

"Daiki, Ryota."

The two teens gulped and prayed to every deity that they would survive. Unfortunately, no such thing happened. Akashi lifted his head and gave them an eerie smile.

"I suggest you run."

The day ended in chaos and Murasakibara, Midorima and Momoi had to be sent to the hospital, the latter two suffering from extreme food poisoning. Kuroko sympathized with them but reasoned that better them than him. Who knows what Akashi would do if he was in their position. Eventually, Aomine's and Kise's injuries were healed and the two of them vowed to not do anything like this ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi, guys! I'm back! *dodge projectiles* Please don't be mad! I knnow I took a long time but better late than never, right? Anyway, I bought the KnB DVD and is so happy! Well, here's the fourth chapter. Read and review :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Good Friend: Will bail you out of jail _

_Best Friend: Will be sitting on the bench next to you saying "Damn! That was fun! Let's do it again!"_

For not the first time that day, Midorima wondered what had he done to deserve this fate. He was not rebellious, he listened to his elders, he treated everyone equally yet Fate seemed to have some sort of personal vendetta against him.

"Midorimacchi, are you akay?"

"Ignore him, Kise. Four eyes just need to get laid."

"If you say so, Aominecchi~"

Midorima's eyes narrowed. No, it was not Fate that had some sort of personal vendetta against him, after all, he always followed Oha Asa. It was these two imbeciles that caused him to be in his current predicament. Sighing, he let his mind wonder.

It had all started, he supposed, when Oha Asa announced that Cancers had the worst luck and that he should bring his lucky item for the day, a bloodied knife, everywhere. He did not want to be called a murderer so he went to a toy shop and bought a plastic knife with fake blood instead. Deeming it good enough, he brought it anywhere with him though he let the prop to stay inside its packaging and the plastic bag due to obvious reason. But, he should have known that it was bound to attract the curiousity of his teammates, especially two certain troublemakers.

He was immediately attacked with questions the moment her entered the gym.

"Nee, nee, Midorimacchi? What's that?"

"My lucky item."

"What is it?"

"A knife with blood on it."

"Eh?! Midorimacchi, did you kill someone?!"

Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose and replied, "Of course not, idiot. It's just a Halloween prop."

Kise's eyes sparkled and as if sensing something bad, Akashi immediately dragged Kuroko away from the soon to be chaotic place while Kuroko merely followed his lover.

"Nee, nee, can I see it?"

"No."

"Midorimacchi, so mean~"

Aomine then just had to choose that time to hear the conversation and his curiousity just had to be looking for something new as well.

"Oi, Kise, Midorima. What are you doing?"

Kise perked up and waved Aomine over. Midorima wanted to run but unfortunately, Kise gained a mysterious strength from God-knows-where to be able to hold him in place. Aomine took the plastic bag from Midorima and his eyes shined when he saw it.

**The first sign of danger.**

"Woah! So cool! Oi, Midorima! Why didn't you show us this before?"

"I don't see the need to, nanodayo!"

Kise and Aomine grinned and Midorima wondered if this was the right time to use the tickets his uncle had given him in the rare case he wanted to visit Siberia.

"Hey, let's play detective. I can be the detective, Kise the victim and Midorima the murderer."

Before Midorima could say anything, Kise had already whined about not wanting to be killed. Midorima tried to look for Momoi or even Murasakibara to get him out of this situation but sadly, Momoi had gone home while Murasakibara was sick and had to stay at home. During the time that Midorima was figuring out how to save himself, Aomine and Kise's argument had changed from who will be the murder victim to who will be the scary mafia boss that wanted to terrorize Tokyo.

"I should be it, right Midorimacchi?"

"Huh?! What are you talking about, Kise? I'm the one that fits the role."

"Wait a minute! How did it become an argument to be a mafia boss?"

"You see, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi thought that it will be boring for it to be a simple murder so we decided to terrorize Tokyo."

"What?!"

**The second sign of danger.**

Unfortunately for Midorima, a student just happened to pass by and accidentally heard the last part. His eyes widened in horror when the student called the police and soon, they were surrounded.

"Put your hands in the air and kneel on the ground with your back turned."

The police, however, did not expect Aomine to laugh and said, "Wow! You should have told us that you hired some people to be the cop, Midorima. Now, we can go all out."

Midorima snapped, "I did not! And what do you mean go all out?"

Kise grinned and took out something from his school bag. Midorima started to hyperventilate and slowly he said, "Please tell me that's not the bomb that Akashi had made the other day when you guys decided to stupidly find out his weakness."

Kise only stuck his tongue out to the corner of his mouth and replied, "Tee hee."

"Tee hee, my ass! Put that back!"

"No can do, Midorimacchi! Are you ready, Aominecchi?"

"Yeah!"

**The third and final, undeniable sign of danger.**

Before Midorima could do anything, Kise threw the bomb towards the numerous police car and as expected, it exploded upon contact.

"Woah! Akashi really is a monster. That thing was more powerful than a normal grenade. Right, Midorima, Kise?"

"Ano… Aominecchi, I think Midorimacchi fainted."

"What are you talking about, Kise? He's just brushing his teeth while sleeping. Look, there're even foams at his mouth."

"Oh, you're right! So, what should we do, Aominecchi?"

"Why don't we take him with us? He'll be angry if we leave him out of the fun."

Thus, the unconscious Midorima was carried by the two oblivious idiots that were unaware of the chain reaction they had just started. Meanwhile, Momoi was completing her homework, Murasakibara was resting while Akashi and Kuroko were watching movies in Akashi's room. None of them were aware of the chaos that would soon unfold.

After a few hours, Midorima woke up and was surprised to see that he was lying on a luxurious couch that he could only see at Akashi's mansion. Kise and Aomine noticed him waking up and gave him some water to soothe his parched throat.

"Where am I?"

"You're at our hideout, Midorimacchi."

Midorima spit out his drink and looked at them incredulously. Kise, oblivious, continued, "While you were brushing your teeth while sleeping, it's an amazing trick by the way, we took the liberty to set up our hideout and carried you here. Now, we even have around two hundred subordinates."

Midorima looked around the room properly and paled when he saw some not so friendly-faced guys loiter around the room. When they saw that he woke up, they lined up in front of him, bowed and yelled, "Did you have a nice nap, Midorima-sama?" Midorima started to hyperventilate again but fortunately or unfortunately, depending on whose point of view, Aomine's slap to his back calmed him down before he could faint again.

Midorima looked at the two imbeciles and hissed, "How on earth did you two managed to make them to be your subordinates, nanodayo?!" He pointed at the still lining subordinates. Aomine scratched his cheek and said, "Well, we just took out some guns-"

"What guns?!" Midorima interrupted. He knew he should not have asked but he just had to know.

"The guns that Akashicchi brought when we wanted to see if he could shoot every kind of gun the other day. He forgot to bring it back."

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Sei-kun." Kuroko gave Akashi a handkerchief to rub his nose with.

"Arigato, Tetsuya."

Akashi rubbed his nose and they continued watching the movie. Back to the idiots, Midorima looked at the direction that Kise was pointing at. Lo and behold, every type of firearms, ranging from simple handgun to a bazooka, was there. Midorima turned whiter. Aomine, misunderstanding his horror for awe, nodded and said, "It's awesome, right? When Kise and I fired them at the crowd-"

"The crowd?!"

Aomine continued as if unaffected by Midorima's outburst, "Man, we were crazy back then! The police and military tried to stop us but then, these guys showed up shouting how we're their leader and helped us escape."

Midorima was feeling faint and his body was swaying but Kise, again misunderstanding, thought that Midorima was excited and decided to drop the bomb.

"I know you're excited, Midorimacchi. That's why I know you'll be happy if you know we're raiding the National Bank in ten minutes."

His pride be damned! Midorima fainted again.

"Wow! I really want to learn that trick. That way we won't be late for school, right Aominecchi?"

"Uh-huh. I wonder if he installed a special compartment for toothpaste inside his mouth."

When Midorima woke up for the third time that day, he was sitting, mafia boss-style, on a chair and saw that Kise, Aomine and the goons were celebrating their victory. They also stupidly decided to do it in the same place that they had just robbed. Within minutes, military, police and authorities had surrounded the place. A shooting war ensued and of course, the inexperienced high schoolers lost.

They were taken to prison and Midorima knew Akashi would not stop at just quadrupling their amount of practice. He shuddered to think what kind of hell he would go through. Suddenly, staying in prison sounded like a better option. Midorima was contemplating how to break the news to his family when he heard Aomine.

"Damn! That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"Of course. The three of us can do it again, right Midorimacchi?"

With a roar of pure anger, Midorima lunged at the two of them.

"Sir! Sir!"

A lower ranking police officer addressed his superior in a panic while said superior barely glanced from his newspaper.

"What is it?"

"One of the prisoners is trying to kill his cellmates!"

"Holy shit! Let's go!"

That day, Midorima vowed to never step out of his house if his lucky item of the day happened to be something that can bring disastrous results.

* * *

><p>~Omake 1~<p>

When Midorima, Kise and Aomine were released from prison two days later without any criminal records, courtesy of Akashi, they were afraid of what to expect at practice later. When they entered the gym, Akashi seemed to be in a very good mood so they decided not to push their luck and practiced as usual.

When practiced ended an hour earlier than usual, they were skeptical but let it slide. There was no way of knowing what Akashi was thinking. It was then that Kise realized something.

"Akashicchi."

"Yes, Ryota?"

"Where's Kurokocchi?"

Here Akashi smiled, SMILED, at them and replied, "Ah. Tetsuya's legs can't support him so he will be staying at my house for a few days. That's also one of the reasons why I ended practice earlier."

After answering, Akashi promptly left. He TWIRLED around and walked out of the gym while HUMMING a merry tune. Midorima, Kise, Momoi, Murasakibara and Aomine shivered. They thought that Akashi could not get any scarier. They were wrong.

* * *

><p>~Omake 2~<p>

Kuroko was taking a shower when Akashi received a call from the police station. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose to soothe the incoming headache.

"I see. Thank you for informing me, officer. When can they get out of jail?"

_I will kill them for interrupting my time with Tetsuya._

"Unfortunately, they won't be able to get out today, Akashi-sama. As the crime is quite severe, the earliest would be Sunday evening. Even with your family's influence."

Akashi was about to say something when he realized something. Slowly, a smile spread and he said cheerfully, "Oh? Is that so? I understand. I will bail them out on Sunday evening then."

He hung up and the smile on his face turned into a smirk.

_Today is Friday and it's already night. They will be out by Sunday. So that means I'll have Tetsuya all by myself until Sunday. Not that I need this incident for that to happen. Tetsuya is mine and mine alone._

Suddenly, Kuroko shivered.

"Is it even possible to feel cold when you are taking a hot shower?"


End file.
